piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Karraina Rivero/Expected more? Satisfied? Exchange OST experiences and thoughts.
'MORE OF AN OPINION THAN A REVIEW' Exchange your opinions in this page or through a note through Facebook (tag the Official Pirates of the Caribbean Facebook page on it: http://www.facebook.com/PiratesoftheCaribbean ) First part: (Brief general opinion) I don't know... there was this.. simplicity about the plot. Did Blackbeard died that simply? Was the fountain that easy to find? Did Jack yielded for Angelica that simply? Jack's getting old.. I feel that. I liked it very much, no doubt about it.. but the antagonist wasn't that clear. Maybe a movie just to show that Jack is always eager for adventure. Just that. "I guess it is a pirates life for me indeed" (something like that) - Captain Jack Sparrow to Joshamee Gibbs... maybe as abridge to the 5th and 6th? ... I missed the characters, but having a completely new movie can also have its own objective and escence. But I can imagine a sequel with the previous characters. And this is a whole new movie. So don't expect something to be enormously related to the previous ones. My favorite is the 3rd one. Second part: '' Maybe more sea, maybe more boats, more action, more silly jokes instead of the perv ones? Maybe a less tired Jack. I remember I read once (I believe in an interview with Orlando Bloom) that he said "there'll be a Pirates 90 where Johnny will have a wheelchair and I'll be waering a cane" or something like that. I believe it's going to be enormously successful in terms of money, because of the great expectations people have about it, but the reviews are not going to be on that side of the balance, you know? The third one wasn't that accepted too, but it was touching and great, and it was an awsome conclusion for all the plots which should have ended there. We're not trying to compare, but ask more of what this franchise has created, because it has definitely not been the typical pirate movie with stripped pants and everyone on wooden legs... No, this franchise has made a new way of believeing in pirates, almost as a new "Historical pirates" thing... And now, this go so slow, so without adventure, pirates with no interests, weak fights and motives... maybe the sixth one will be about how the pirates die. Things were showed to us from above in this movie, we did not really get to go deeply inside any character or any plot. And in the Curse of the Black Pearl for example, it was like the 1.1, and we got a lot more. In this 1.2, we didn't. And the ''soundtrack. I have always recognized Hans Zimmer's work, and consider him as my favorite OST composer, but this time it was like a "re-use" of the previous soundtrack with a little Rodrigo y Gabriela's guitars. I liked this music a lot. But for example, in the score for "Blackbeard" you don't get tht "terrifying" feeling when listening to it, though it's powerful nevertheless. That's, in my opinion, a nice adding music to the score, but there was a lack of new orchestral fierce force that could bring the movie up. The previous three had music of their own, with parts mixed from their own score and previous ones, but had new rhythms, tones, instrumets... But still, I have to recognise that POTC has created its very own sound, so that's like the "bright side". I remember watching a scene in this movie where I thought "Oh, that's the "Up is down" song there" and remembered the scene and all that. Maybe talk too much, and I know nothing of what a "good" movie needs, but I consider myself a huge and loyal fan. The very first day I saw it, I fell in love with it. And I'm still, but I have to think about my loyalty for this new movie. LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT: (Like a personal bio on POTC) The day I went to the movies I was 11. Dead man's chest on theatres. A friend's birthday. Hadn't seen POTC before; in fact, when The Curse of the Black Pearl came out, I saw adds on the streets and was afraid of seeing that movie. So I was almost obliged into going to see DMC. I did it for my friend. Then I saw it. The minute I went out of there, It was already a Pirate's life for me. The minute I got hoem, it didn't matter that my mom was also celebrating her birthday. I went to the TV room, turned on the TV and there was The Curse of the Black Pearl on Disney Channel. Just about 15 minutes after watching the other. Then I waited very excited for the third one: 2007, blew up my mind and became my favorite. Destined to be a Pirate. Never fell into the cannons of other movies, other things. Pirates on top of Everything. 13, 14, 15, 16 years old. Nothing had changed. Always a loyal fan, always getting excited when listening to something about the topic, everybody related the term "Pirate" and everythign that had to do with the movie with me. Four years after the third, and almost a year and a half waiting for this fourth installment. I had to wear my custom at school, in the street, at the cinema. I had have the thoughts of "it's going to ruin the great and epic ending of the 3rd one, but ok, let's give it a chance", which I did, and so, wrote this opinion from a person that has and will always love these... nameless things. Category:Blog posts